Two Mix Love True
by Nonite-chan
Summary: Cap 4! Keiko y Botan aman a Yusuke y Kurama. Los chicos escriben cartas de confesión para las chavas. No obstante las cosas no serán tan fáciles para los 4 chicos.
1. Confesiones

Título: Two Mix Love True 

Por: Keiko-Elichan, Nonite-chan

Parejas: Keiko/Yusuke, Botan/Kurama, Keiko/Kuwabara

Disclaimer: YYH es de Yoshihiro Togashi y nada de lo que digamos hará que eso cambie.

Nota: Hola! Otra vez por aquí... Me estoy aficionando a hacer fanfics. Por ahora es uno poco usual que estamos haciendo Keiko-Elichan (amiga mía de la escuela) y yo.  
Como estamos probando a ver cuáles tipos de fics nos gustan más, este está escrito a modo de letterfic (al menos los primeros dos capítulos... síp, ya los escribimos)  
Como última aclaración, este es un fic medio Universo Alterno, por lo que Botan es humana y va la misma escuela que Keiko y Yusuke, igual que Kurama. Yusuke no conoce a Keiko y viceversa, y Kurama al único que conoce es a Yusuke porque van en el mismo salón... Kuwabara va en otra escuela (la secundaria Meio, síp, pa llá lo mandamos ) ...Pero no aparece hasta dentro de un buen rato...

Inspirado por: Yusuke-C y Youko-A (compañeros de la escuela y amores platónicos)

Espero que les guste!

TWO MIX LOVE TRUE

Parte 1

Asunto: Confesiones

México, D.F. a 27 de Enero de 2005

Querida Keiko:

¡Hola¿Cómo estás? Espero que muy bien, aunque sé que lo sabré cuando te vea hoy. Tal vez te preguntes: "si nos vemos a diario¿qué chiste tiene escribirnos cartas?"

Bueno, Keiko, verás... Esta carta la escribo para decirte algo muy importante, algo que no puedo decirte personalmente porque ¡me da pena!

Bien... Lo que quiero decirte es... ¡que me he enamorado!

Je, je, obviamente no de ti (no soy así), sino de un chico... Es uno que no va en nuestro grupo,  
pero lo vi hace poco y tengo la fortuna de que va en nuestra escuela. Sip, fue amor a primera vista.

No sé si lo habrás visto. Es muy alto, atlético, cabello largo rojo, ojos verdes (fríos), una sonrisa maravillosa y tiene una elegancia al caminar que me encanta.

Je, je, vaya descripción que te he dado ¿no?

Ahora que... No sé por qué me da tanta pena confesar esto, incluso a ti.

Tal vez es porque es la primera vez que me enamoro...

¿Cómo sé que es amor? No lo sé... Es algo que se siente, es algo que sé que es amor sólo porque sí; no sé si me entiendas. Siempre que estoy cerca de él, aunque sea que tan sólo esté pensando en él, mi corazón se acelera y puedo sentir cómo mi rostro se calienta. Eso es amor ¿no?

Je, je, lo peor (o quizá lo mejor) es que casi nunca puedo apartarle de mi mente...

Y es que él ya ha hecho un lugar en mi corazón, una marca imborrable en mi alma... ¡y ni siquiera sé su nombre!

En qué lío me he metido¿No lo crees?

Pero no me importa mucho. No me importa no poder conciliar el sueño, o caer rendida ante este y soñar siempre que él está frente a mí... Y despertar sabiendo que nada de eso fue real. No, no me importa eso; porque amo este sentimiento y le amo a él. Porque siempre que le veo, me siento más feliz que nunca y es algo simplemente sensacional. Eso compensa cualquier mal que me cause el estar enamorada.

Bueno, ahora que te he confesado todo lo que siento, estoy más tranquila... ¡Si tan sólo fuera tan fácil contarle todo esto a él!

Je, je, en fin, ya veremos qué pasa después.

Gracias por ser mi amiga y confidente.

Good luck for the true love

Botan

N/A¿Y¿Qué tal ha quedado¿Suficiente para darles un coma diabético? XD Si no, sólo esperen un poco más y ya verán Fanáticas de YYH, seguramente ya saben de quien se ha enamorado Botan-chan XD... Y fanáticas del yaoi, siento decepcionarlas, pero en este no habrá uu (hasta me duele admitirlo )  
Por cierto, que yo no soy muy apegada al estilo (la forma de ser) de Botan, así que me ha costado trabajo.  
Y con todo y todo, no se me figura muy a lo que diría Botan-chan, Gomen ne uu Bueno, última molestia ¡reviews, onegai o si no hay mucho problema .!

Ja ne, Kiss

Keiko-Elichan

Nonite-chan


	2. Promesas

Título: Two Mix Love True 

Por: Keiko-Elichan, Nonite-chan

Parejas: Keiko/Yusuke, Botan/Kurama, Keiko/Kuwabara

Disclaimer: YYH es de Yoshihiro Togashi y nada de lo que digamos hará que eso cambie.

Nota: Nada más que esta es la segunda. Ha costado trabajo sacarle algo a Keiko...

Inspirado por: Yusuke-C y Youko-A (compañeros de la escuela y amores platónicos)

Espero que les guste!

TWO MIX LOVE TRUE

Parte 2

Asunto: Promesas

México, D.F. a 28 de Enero de 2005

Querida Botan:

Hi! How are you?

Decidí seguir tu juego, así que aunque yo también te vea hoy, te escribo esta carta.

Me duele confesar que, sobre el problema que me comentaste en la carta anterior (la primera carta,  
de hecho), yo no puedo aconsejarte sobre tu situación, porque estoy en la misma.

A veces me parece sorprendente lo parecidas que somos ¿a ti no?

Como sea, ese chico por el que babeo es de lo más divino que puedas hallar en esta deprimente escuela: no es muy alto, pero sí lo es más que yo; su complexión también es atlética. Su oscuro cabello siem-  
pre está peinado hacia atrás con mucha gomina, pero le he visto despeinado y mejora bastante su ya de por sí encantadora apariencia. Sus ojos marrones son grandes y muy tiernos.

El único problema que le he hallado es que me cuesta mucho trabajo encontrarle en la escuela. Es muy dado a faltar a clases, por lo que si le veo, está en la cafetería; pero eso es a veces.

Me parece que hace tiempo que siento esto (el que me he enamorado), pero tengo miedo a expre-  
sarlo. Esto es debido a que no creo tener posibilidades con él... Además de que no quisiera sufrir una desilu-  
sión, porque es la primera vez que conozco al amor y temo que no sea como me había imaginado.

No lo había confesado a nadie antes de ti...

Me imagino que pensarían que estoy loca.

Recuerdo cómo me burlaba de los que decían estar enamorados... Yo pensaba que era una pérdi-  
da de tiempo por decir que se están muriendo por aquellos a quienes aman, por estar acordándose de esas personas a cada momento.

¡Cuán irónica puede resultar la vida¿No te parece?

Me había prometido no sentir lo que estoy sintiendo ahora, y esto es porque no deseaba perder el tiempo de esa misma forma en que criticaba a los demás... No perder el tiempo por alguien quien resultaría ser no ser más allá de un tonto hombre más. Pero de repente lo vi y supe que todo eso no era cierto. Una extraña sensación en mi interior me lo decía (y no pienses lo que no es).

Desde ese momento pensé que no iba a cumplir mi promesa. Él cambió la forma de ver las cosas para mí y para cuando me di cuenta, ya había pasado a ser una de esas locas que no puede dejar de pensar en la pesona amada.

Y bueno, después de esta declaración podrás darte cuenta de que no estoy en condiciones para darte un buen consejo sobre lo que debes hacer...

Pero, si lo pienso, podríamos ayudarnos la una a la otra ¿por qué no? Yo podría investigar sobre tu amado y tú sobre el mío. Tal vez suene loco, pero es muy probable que funcione, si estás de acuerdo, claro.

Si lo estás, ya me lo dices la próxima vez que nos veamos y entonces nos pondremos de acuerdo ¿OK?

Good-by, my good friend.

Lucky day, lovely girl.

Kisses of

Keiko.

N/A¿Y¿Qué tal estuvo¿Aún no entran en estado crítico¡Qué bueno, porque no quiero quedarme sin lectoras !  
Es un poco complicado escribir estilo Keiko (me acostumbré a ser yo misma... ), y es aún más difícil sacarle algo que pueda escribir de Keiko-Elichan (porque han de saber que ella está representando a la verdadera Keiko y yo a Botan-chan ...Algo loco ¿no)  
En fin. Última molestia ¡reviews, onegai, . si no hay mucho problema!

Ja ne, Kiss

Keiko-Elichan

Nonite-chan


	3. Miradas

Título: Two Mix Love True 

Por: Keiko-Elichan, Nonite-chan

Parejas: Keiko/Yusuke, Botan/Kurama, Keiko/Kuwabara

Disclaimer: YYH es de Yoshihiro Togashi y nada de lo que digamos hará que eso cambie.

Nota: Es más que nada una pequeña aclaración para que entiendan completamente este capítulo:  
Yusuke y Kurama están en la clase de Laboratorio de Inglés (no sé si donde viven ustedes hay esa materia en la escuela, pero aquí sí y consiste en que dan la clase por medio de un programa de computadora... Al menos en la escuela de Windy otra muy buena amiga mía es así). En fin, se supone que ellos están en esa clase y Kurama aprovecha que tienen las computadoras para usar el Messenger y mandarle mensajes al joven masoku que soprendentemente está (y no durmiendo, pero casi) en la clase. Por eso el que voy a poner "Kurama dice:" "yusuke dice:" (porque en el Messenger así sale ¿no? )  
Igual voy a poner algunas aclaraciones sobre lo que está pasando.  
Como sea, va el fic.

Inspirado por: Yusuke-C y Youko-A (compañeros de la escuela y amores platónicos)

Dedicatoria a: sen tomoyo . (soy buena "cachorro": ella dice: "por favor continua tu fic" y yo lo hago XD, pero ha costado XP)

Espero que les guste!

TWO MIX LOVE TRUE

Parte 3

Asunto: Miradas

Kurama dice:  
Hi, Yusuke! How are you?

yusuke dice:  
u? kurama? q dijiste? Oo

Kurama dice:  
Yusuke, no me digas que ni un saludo en inglés entiendes.

yusuke dice:  
y q esperabas? x algo no me gusta la clase d ingles>>

Kurama dice:  
Es verdad. Siempre que vienes, te quedas dormido. Lo que me sorprende es que el profesor no te descubra.

yusuke dice:  
xD jaja asi soy yo... pero eso no s lo q querias desirme o si? Ôo

(N/A: Nótese la mala ortografía y abreviaciones de Yusuke)

Kurama dice:  
Pues a decir verdad no. Um, parece que eres buen detective después de todo.

yusuke dice:  
si aja... ve al punto kurama

Kurama dice:  
Acaso... ¿Te levantaste con el pie izquierdo, Yusuke?

yusuke dice:  
no kurama> >

Kurama dice:  
OK, relax you U... ¿Has notado que hay una chica de otro salón que nos sigue?

yusuke dice:  
en serio? Oo no habia visto

Kurama dice:  
Yo sí. Y de hecho, son dos chicas... muy lindas.

yusuke dice:  
que? Oo

Kurama dice:  
¿Qué te sorprende? ôô

yusuke dice:  
q t fijes en las chicas... lla me avia echo a la idea d q algo t traias con hiei

Kurama dice:  
¡Pero qué dices, Yusuke! uú Yo no soy así, entiéndelo de una buena vez: Hiei SÓLO es mi AMIGO. Que hable más conmigo que contigo no significa que seamos... lo que estás pensando. No significa nada.

yusuke dice:  
jajaja ahora quien se tiene q relajar eres tu kurama... solo estava bromeando

(N/A: Nótese que Yusuke sí entendió lo de "relax you")

Kurama dice:  
Eso espero...

yusuke dice:  
si aja... bueno y q ai con las chavas?

Kurama dice:  
Bueno... Pues... Lo que pasa es que... una de ellas...

yusuke dice:  
una d ellas q? no me digas q t gusta

Kurama dice:  
Pues, de hecho... sí

Kurama dice:  
Yusuke...

Kurama dice:  
¿Yusuke, estás bien? OO

(N/A: Yusuke estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su paletita al leer ese "sí" de Kurama.  
Nótese que Yusuke come en clase )

yusuke dice:  
si no t preocupes... pero s q no puedo creer lo q dijiste! OO

Kurama dice:  
¿Y por qué no? Si es la chica más maravillosa del mundo... Oh, mira, ahí está.

yusuke dice:  
q? Oo

Kurama dice:  
En la puerta.

(N/A: Yusuke voltea hacia la puerta estaba de espaldas a ella, por lo que es poco discreto.  
Una chica de cabello castaño y otra de cabello azul iban pasando y se quedaron viendo a los dos chicos. Luego ellas se dan cuenta que han crusado miradas con ellos, se apenan y se van rápido.  
Yusuke aún está viendo la puerta.)

Kurama dice:  
¿Verdad que es hermosa? Es el ser más divino que jamás haya pisado la Tierra.

yusuke dice:  
si... pero ahorrate la poesia quieres? >>

Kurama dice:  
¿Y qué esperas que haga? Simplemente el ver esos hermosos ojos oscuros y su suave cabello azul... Me causa un efecto muy extraño. Es como volar, pero sin levantarse del suelo.

yusuke dice:  
espera espera...Oo cabello azul? a la chica q yo vi tenia el cabello castaño (y era muy bonita )

Kurama dice:  
¡Oh! Me parece que has visto a su amiga.

yusuke dice:  
asi q ella nos a estado siguiendo? la proxima ves q la vea le dire lo bonita q s

Kurama dice:  
Oye, oye, no puedes llegar así nada más y decirle eso: no es lógico (aunque tengas razón) y quizá hasta ofenda (las chicas son así). ¡Ni siquera sabes cómo se llama, la acabas de ver por primera vez!

yusuke dice:  
um tal ves tengas rason

Kurama dice:  
¡Claro que la tengo! Hay muchas y mejores maneras de acercarse a una chica y conquistarla.

yusuke dice:  
abla el esperto en amores ññ

Kurama dice:  
¡Yusuke¡Esto es diferente, en serio! Ella es la chica más maravillosa que jamás antes haya visto, y no puedes negar que a ti, su amiga te ha llamado la atención (lo acabas de decir: te gusta); así que deberías comprenderme.

yusuke dice:  
si eso s sierto uu

Kurama dice:  
Mira, tenemos una pequeña ventaja: ambas son amigas, así que siempre podemos encontrarlas juntas.

yusuke dice:  
y d q nos sirbe eso si t da pena asercarte a ablarle?

Kurama dice:  
¡Yo nunca dije que me da pena! ...Sólo dije que hay mejores formas de acercase.

yusuke dice:  
a si? como cual? >>

Kurama dice:  
Como Cirano de Bergerac¿has oído hablar de él?

(N/A: Se pronuncia "Berllerac")

yusuke dice:  
asta la pregunta ofende... es ovio q no

Kurama dice:  
Sí, tienes razón, no sé ni para qué me esfuerzo.

yusuke dice:  
ejem uú

Kurama dice:  
OK, relax you, I'm sorry very much. Lo que quería decir es que podemos intentar acercarnos primero mandando cartas con poesías; o al menos, notas con frases románticas.

yusuke dice:  
dos cosas: 1 dejate d tanta melosidad me marea 2 estas verdaderamente loco si piensas q voi a escrivir una carta de amor... arg... ese no s mi fuerte y lo saves >>

Kurama dice:  
Sí, es cierto, lo siento... ¡Pero yo puedo ayudarte con eso!

yusuke dice:  
estas loco

Kurama dice:  
No, Yusuke, por favor, trata de entender que sólo quiero ayudarte.

yusuke dice:  
y ayudarte a ti d paso no?

Kurama dice:  
Es... un beneficio mutuo ¿de acuerdo? Mira, a las chicas les gusta la poesía y que traten de conquistarlas, no que cualquier patán llegue a querer hacerles el amor.

yusuke dice:  
Oo y tu como saves kurama? Ôo

Kurama dice:  
Lo he visto¿de acuerdo? uu

yusuke dice:  
as visto q alguien llegue a hacerles el amor asi nada mas? OO eres testigo d un delito! Oo

Kurama dice:  
Bueno, no me refería a eso exactamente. (Eres un hentai: hacer el amor no significa necesariamente tener sexo ©. Lo que quiero decir es que primero hay que enamorarlas a la antigua (porque eso les gusta) para poder acercarse con confianza.

yusuke dice:  
el hentai eres tu y lo saves... >> y se me ase muy aburrido eso d a la antiguita... -o-

Kurama dice:  
¡Oh, por Kami! Yusuke...

yusuke dice:  
m? Oo

Kurama dice:  
Estoy tratando de ayudarte ¿OK? Tú también tienes que cooperar.

yusuke dice:  
mm... >>

Kurama dice:  
De acuerdo, está decidido. Mañana empezaremos con nuestro plan "Cartas Secretas" y YO te ayudaré a escribir la tuya... por un tiempo.

yusuke dice:  
espera espera Oo vas muy rapido... 1 eso de empezaremos y nuestro me suena a manada y solo tu escojiste! (a mi ni caso me ases TT-TT) 2 como q x 1 tiempo? Oo yo no puedo aser eso solo...

Kurama dice:  
¿Eso significa que estás de acuerdo?

yusuke dice:  
no dije eso kurama >>

Kurama dice:  
Pero es lo que estás pensando...

yusuke dice:  
y desde cuando puedes leer la mente? Ôo

Kurama dice:  
Desde... desde que te conozco. XP

yusuke dice:  
mm... uú

Kurama dice:  
OK, I'm sorry again. Pero, tienes que admitir que tu chica es linda y serías capaz de lo que fuera por ella.

yusuke dice:  
um... si s posible...

Kurama dice:  
¡Genial! Entonces nos veremos mañana y daremos inicio al plan ¿OK?

yusuke dice:  
x q asta mañana? Oo

Kurama dice:  
Porque la clase acaba de terminar, Yusuke ¿no te diste cuenta? Y esta es la última hora, así que ya podemos irnos a casa.

(N/A: Aquí es donde Yusuke grita de felicidad, corre por sus cosas y mientras atravieza a toda velocidad la puerta, se despide de Kurama.  
Kurama se levanta y tranquilamente va a apagar su computadora y la de Yusuke. Toma sus cosas y espera a que todos hayan salido para darle un último vistazo al salón y salir lentamente de éste, sin dejar de pensar un sólo intante en la chica de cabello azul).

Fin del capítulo (al fin...)

Nota final de la autora: Uff... He estado haciendo este capítulo (obviamente con ayuda de Keiko-Elichan) ¡pero al final nos hemos tardado bastante! Y es de que la inspiración llegaba a ratitos (léase: que sólo veíamos a Yusuke y Youko unos segunditos) y eso no basta para hacerse un episodio completo uu

Y que por cierto, soy una masoquista: me ha dolido bastante tener que poner el diálogo de Kurama "yo no soy así; Hiei es sólo mi amigo" TT-TT Y yo tan fanática del yaoi que soy... Pero bueno, tenía que hacerlo porque esto es un KuramaXBotan.  
En cambio a Keiko-Elichan le ha parecido divertido lo de "que te fijes en las chicas"... oo Pero bueno, aquí está el capítulo y espero que les haya gustado.

Ahora sí, a contestar reviews oo

Suisho Haruka: Arigatou gozaimasu x leer mis fics TT-TT Y no, yo tampoco culpo a Botan por enamorarse del pelirrojo a primera vista (a mí me pasó igual XP). Y sí, somos dos: Keiko-Elichan es mi amiga de la escuela y estamos haciendo esto juntas; pero la que publica soy yo  
Por cierto... ¿a qué te refieres con eso de estilo yanki? Oo Y otra cosa... por simple curiosidad ¿tu teclado es inglés (no tiene ñ)?

sen tomoyo: Jo, muxas gracias x leer nuestro fic a tí también... Aquí está el tercer capítulo, especialmente para ti, como habrás notado

¡Kawai! Adoro esto de contestar reviews (aunque son poquitos TT-TT, son muy bien recibidos )  
Por favor, onegai, please dejen más, su opinión cuenta mucho para nosotras .

Ja ne, Kiss

Keiko-Elichan

Nonite-chan


	4. Cartas

Título: Two Mix Love True

Autoras: Keiko-Elichan, Nonite-chan

Parejas: Keiko/Yusuke, Botan/Kurama, Keiko/Kuwabara

Disclaimer: YYH es de Yoshihiro Togashi y nada de lo que digamos hará que eso cambie.

Nota: Al fin la cuarta parte, no hemos muerto, aquí seguimos, de veritas. Un recortatorio: la historia se quedó en que Yusuke y Kurama iban a hacer cartas de confesión a las chavas (Keiko y Botán).

De acuerdo con el fic, ha sido Kura-chan quien ha ayudado a redactar esta carta a Yu-chan, y es un song-fic (se darán cuenta de ello).

Dicho esto, que siga la función.

Dedicatoria a: Suisho Haruka (que siempre lee estos fics, arigatou!), LoNeRYuFfe y a Ritsuko-Ayasaki por dejar reviews

Inspirado por: Yusuke-C y Youko-A (compañeros de la escuela y amores platónicos)

Espero que les guste!

TWO MIX LOVE TRUE

Parte 4

Asunto: Cartas

México, D.F. a 24 de Agosto de 2005

Para la mujer más hermosa del Universo:

Cuando no se les deja en libertad,  
las palabras de amor te duelen  
tanto como las de odio,  
así que es mejor dejar que fluyan  
y no hieran más.

_AS LONG AS YOU LOVE ME_

Por eso te hablaré de un lugar

en el que nunca había estado.

Viene de los más profundo de mí

y me dice que ganaré el premio más grande.

¿Sabes lo que tengo que hacer?

Sólo extender mi mano hacia ti.

_ALTHOUGH LONELINESS ALWAYS_

_HAS BEEN A FRIEND OF MINE_

_I'M LEAVING MY LIFE IN YOUR HANDS_

_PEOPLE SAY THAT I'M CRAZY AND THAT I'M BLIND_

_RISKING IT ALL IN GLANCE_

Nunca pensé sentirme de esta manera.

Cuando pienso en ti, abro mis ojos, veo tu rostro,

no puedo esconder, no puedo borrar

esto que siento dentro.

Keiko, me llenas, es por eso.

_HOW YOU GOT ME BLIND IS ALL A MISTERY_

_I CAN'T GET YOU OUT OF MY HEAD_

_DON'T CARE WHAT IS WRITTEN IN YOUR HISTORY_

_AS LONG AS YOU'RE HERE WITH ME._

No me importa nada más

porque sé que me necesitas como te necesito,

que podamos compartir nuestros sueños,

sé que puedo mostrarte el verdadero amor,

por favor, toma mi mano,

sé que soy el indicado y que tú eres mi luz.

_I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE_

_WHERE YOU'RE FROM, WHAT YOU DID_

_AS LONG AS YOU LOVE ME_

_WHO YOU ARE, WHERE YOU'RE FROM_

_DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DID_

_AS LONG AS YOU LOVE ME_

Esto no es un amor ordinario:  
Eres mi corazón, mi alma, mi todo.

Cada noche agradezco a Dios  
por darme la fuerza suficiente para amarte  
más y más cada día.

No es que no pueda vivir sin ti,  
es simplemente, que no quiero tratar.

_EVERY LITTLE THING THAT YOU HAVE SAID AND DONE_

_FEELS LIKE IT'S DEEP WITHIN ME_

_DOESN'T REALLY MATTER IF YOU'RE ON THE RUN_

_IT SEEMS LIKE WE WERE MEANT TO BE_

Te veo mirarme  
cuando piensas que no me entero  
estás buscando pistas  
de qué tan profundos mis sentimientos son,  
como demostrar que el cielo es azul,  
que el océano es grande;  
todo lo que sé es lo que siento  
cuando te miro a los ojos.

_I'VE TRYED TO HIDE IT SO THAT NO ONE KNOWS_

_BUT I GUESS IT SHOWS_

_WHEN YOU LOOK INTO MY EYES_

_WHAT YOU DID AND WHERE YOU COMIN' FROM_

_I DON'T CARE, AS LONG AS YOU LOVE ME, BABY._

Sólo deseo no despertar del sueño  
en que el que me encuentro sumergido,  
porque en él tengo la certeza  
que tu corazón me pertenece,  
no quiero olvidar este momento  
en el que estás junto a mí.

Respiro, me alimento, el sol brilla,  
pero no hay calor ni luz porque  
tengo la duda de lo que sientes por mí.

AS LONG AS YOU LOVE ME, BABY

Por ahora, esto es  
lo que te puedo decir  
y ha llegado el momento  
para la despedida.

Así pues, con todo mi ser  
diciendo que es doloroso no verte  
y que moriría si me rechazas,  
deseando esperanzado tu respuesta y tu bienestar.

Tuyo eternamente.

Urameshi Yusuke

* * *

N/A: Bueno, pues la primera fue de Yusuke para Keiko (la escribió Elichan y la verdad, le quedó genial! Yo sólo he hecho el saludo y la despedida…), pero he tenido que ponerle la fecha en que realmente se hizo para continuar con la costumbre. 

La canción es _As long as you love me_, de Backstreet Boys (es que nos fascina el grupo -U)

La proxima también será song-fic de Kurama para Botan (ya estoy trabajando en ella...)

En fin, ya nos tenemos que ir. Y dejen reviews, por favor, que se los agradeceremos con el alma.

Ja ne, Kiss

Keiko-Elichan

Nonite-chan


End file.
